Morrigan Aensland
is the current head of the Aensland clan of the Makai realm. Rather than be waited on hand and foot, she wanders the world looking for excitement, which isn't hard considering she is a Succubus. Profile Morrigan was born in Scotland in the year 1678. Belial, the head of the Aensland clan at the time, foresaw that the Makai realm would face extinction soon. Even knowing that the one to control the Aensland house wouldn't be born for another 1200 years, he left the clans' hands in Morrigan's stead. She was born an S Class Succubus, a rarity even among Darkstalkers. But at the time, the Makai was in turmoil, and she was unable to attain control of the clan at the time. What's more, she had no way to control the enormous power within her. Belial, knowing this, split Morrigan's soul into three without her knowing to protect her. With castle life being boring, she left to find excitement in the human world. One night, she sensed a strange power from Pyron and headed out once again. Later, she learned that Belial had died and she was named the successor to the Aensland House. Though she still goes out to the human world from time to time, she was still the rightful ruler of the Makai realm. Then, her castle was pulled into Jedah's Majigen. She then sensed Lilith, the embodiment of her fractured soul, and heads out for some more enjoyment. After meeting Lilith, they then fuse together to create Morrigan's true form. Crosspedia Entry The current head of the House of Aensland, one of the three noble houses of the Makai, Morrigan is also a succubus, an alluring demon who controls dreams in search of excitement and stimulation. With the death of the Demon King Belial, the former head of the house and her guardian, she had no choice but to take up the position of the new head of the house. She becomes bored by a life in which others wait on her hand and foot, and soon reverts to a freer and more wanton way of living. It is around that time that, along with the revival of Jedah, strange things start to occur in the Makai. Seeing this as a chance for more stimulation, she flies into battle in order to try and find fulfillment for her heart. Her clothing and wings are actually made up of bats, and they can transform themselves into drills, blades and other weapons at her command. Other Appearances Morrigan has also appeared in the Marvel vs. Capcom series as well as Super Puzzle Fighter, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Namco x Capcom, Pocket Fighter, Capcom vs. SNK and Cross Edge. Gameplay Morrigan has all of her moves from Darkstalkers including her signature Soul Fist, Shadow Blade and Darkness Illusion. She is partnered with Chun-Li. She first appears in Prologue 5: Dead Re-Rising and reappears immediately in Chapter 1: Welcome to the Koryuji House. In Project X Zone 2, she first appears in Chapter 3: Turnabout Family Reunion along with Demitri Maximoff, her new partner. Stats at Level 50 (Project X Zone) Stats at Level 99 (Project X Zone 2) Project X Zone 2 Ultimate Equipment Gear: Belial's Outfit (ATK +312, TEC +40, DEX +40, HP +7000) Accessory: Aensland Ring (ATK +50, DEF +227, TEC +10, DEX +10, SP +50) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Themes In Project X Zone, her theme is a remix of her original stage music, "Scotland". In Project X Zone 2, her theme is a remix of her theme from Darkstalkers 3, "Deserted Chateau". Music Project X Zone -Morrigan Stage (Scotland)-『Extended』|Morrigan Stage (Scotland) (Darkstalkers) Deserted Chateau (Project X Zone 2)|Project X Zone 2: Morrigan Stage (Deserted Chateau, Darkstalkers 3) Quotes List of Quotes - Chun-Li & Morrigan List of Quotes - Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Trivia * Much like Demitri, this is Morrigan's third foray into crossover RPG territory. Her first time was Namco x Capcom (where she remained a solo unit for a good portion of the story until Lilith became her partner), and her second was Cross Edge ''where, interestingly, she was the very first crossover ally to join the main heroes, York and Miko. She also was the first character to figure out the mystery behind the Cross Edge world. Gallery 20130313232551!Morrigan(Darkstalkers).png|Morrigan (''Namco x Capcom) top-10-ridiculous-cleavage-boobs-morrigan-darkstalkers.jpg|Morrigan (Marvel vs. Capcom 3) 16_projectxzone09.jpg|Morrigan and Chun-Li (Project X Zone) Morrigan_Project_X_Zone_Intro.png|Morrigan (Project X Zone intro) pxz-morrigan2.jpg|Darkness Illusion 200px-Morrigan-Normal_(Cross_Edge).png|Morrigan in Cross Edge Category:Capcom Category:Darkstalkers Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters